Emily's christmas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily Fields is 25 now, but she's not grown tired of christmas. It is still her favorite holiday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily's christmas**

 **Emily Fields is 25 now, but she's not grown tired of christmas. It is still her favorite** **holiday.**

Emily is busy with decorating the apartment, the sweet apartment she share with her girlfriend Paige McCullers.

"And this goes here." says Emily as she place a special teddy bear on the empty spot in the shelf above the huge flat-sceen TV. The teddy bear was a gift to Emily from her mom when Emily was only 7 years old. The teddy bear wear a christmas oufit and in its front paws it holds a red plush heart that says 'Beary Christmas!' on it in white script.

Seeing her special cristmas plushie makes Emily smile.

"Okay...let's see, this is supposed to be here, of course." says Emily as she place a small wood figure in the shape of a reindeer on top of the christmas tree in the corner by the door to the bedroom.

The small reindeer figure was carved by hand many years ago. The one who did that was none other than Emily's dad. The man who inspired Emily to join the army and used to dance with her in the rain when she was a kid and who unfortunately died a few months ago as a result of a heart attack.

"Not a true christmas without these." says Emily as she place 5 Barbie dolls on a part of the shelf to the left of the TV.

The Barbie dolls are not just any random ones, they are custom-made. Each one made to sort of look like one of the girls. One look like Alison, on like Aria, one like Hanna, one look like Spencer and last, but not least one look like Emily herself. Alison gave them to Emily when Emily turned 19 and every christmas since then they've been a go to part of the decorations during the winter holidays.

On the other side, Emily place a bowl full of yummy sweet classic christmas chocolates.

"I gotta make sure I've not forgotten anything." says Emily as she look around the room.

Suddenly she remember that she forgot something.

"Very important to have this." says Emily as she add an extra christmas ball to the others on the tree. It's a slightly larger ball and it's a sparkle purple color instead of glossy red like all the others. The ball is special to Emily because Paige bought it in a store in Canada a few years ago and gave it to Emily as a sign of love.

Emily then connect her pink iPod X to the stereo and turn on a sweet girlie version of White Christmas.

She then switch on the electric lights in the tree and start placing gifts under the tree.

"Hi, babe." says Paige as she enter the room.

"Ready and set for an awesome christmas with the woman I love." says Emily.

"Sweet. I love what you've done with the room." says Paige.

"Thanks. I hope it's no too damn christmas-ish." says Emily.

"Not at all. It is very cute. So nice that the christmas ball I gave you is in the tree." says Paige.

"C'mon, Paige. You gave me that one so as long as I love you, it will be there every christmas." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Mom made this for me." says Paige as she pull off her leather jacket to reveal a cute childish christmas-themed sweater.

"Wow! Nice." says Paige. "Here. She made you one too."

Paige gives Emily a christmas sweater.

"Thanks." says Emily. "Tell your om that it was nice of her too make one for me as well."

"Of course, Em." says Paige.

"Need to see if it fits." says Emily as she put on the sweater.

It fits perfect.

"Fits like a swimsuit. And not surprised. Me gave mom your measurements to make sure that it is perfect on your beautiful body." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"No, keep it on, please." says Paige when she notice that Emily is about to take off the sweater.

"Alright." says Emily, keeping the sweater on.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Paige grab one of the christmas chocolates, toss it into the air, catch it between her teeth and then swallow it.

"Cool trick." says Emily.

"Thanks, babe." says Paige with a cute smile.

Emily place the last presents under the tree.

"Okay. All presents where they should be...until we open them, that is." says Emily.

"Not exactly. I forgot, this arrived earlier." says Paige as she hand Emily one more present.

"Who sent this?" says Emily.

"According to the delivery documents, a person named Jessica Fields in Vancouver." says Paige.

"Oh, my awesome cousin." says Emily.

"Rather heavy present. I wonder what she give you, Em." says Paige.

"I have no idea, babe. My cousin is a very imaginative woman. She always come up with really unique stuff for christmas and birthdays. Once she gave me an antique necklace that she'd found in Italy." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

The next day.

"Merry Christmas, babe!" says Emily with a sweet smile as she place a wonderful christmas breakfast on Paige's nightstand.

"Wow! Breakfast in bed, me like." says a happy Paige.

"Paige, you deserve the best." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Paige.

Paige starts to eat.

"Mmm, tastes very nice!" says Paige in joy.

"I'm glad you love it." says Emily.

"Anything you cook is wonderful. Your housewife skills are way beyond mine." says Paige.

"That's really high praise. Guess I've learned a lot from my mom." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

"I'm glad that General Ramsay gave me a leave so I can spend the christmas with you." says Emily.

"Yay! Me is happy too." says Paige.

"Cute." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

5 hours later.

"You can begin." says Emily.

Paige gently grab a present with her name on it.

She rip the red paper in half to reveal a box. In the box is a new swimsuit.

"Awww! Thanks." says Paige.

"My turn now." says Emily as she open her first present. It's from her mom.

It is a new violin.

Emily actually know how to play violin, even though very few people are aware of that.

"Wow! New violin...sooo sweet." says Emily.

Paige open her second present. It's a new phone.

"Thanks, Em." says Paige.

"You're welcome, babe." says Emily.

Emily open a present. It's a new Beyonce t-shirt.

"Nice. Beyonce is cool." says Emily.

"I know that she's your favorite singer." says Paige.

"She's amazing." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Hmm, let's see what mom gives me..." says Paige as she open a present from her mom.

It is a green leather jacket.

"Cool jacket." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Emily open a present.

It is a white leather dress designed by Alison.

"Nice...a dress from Alison's new collection." says Emily.

"Very nice, indeed." says Paige.

Paige open a present. It is a field hockey outfit.

"Em, you know I don't play field hockey anymore..." says Paige.

"I know. That's not from me. It's from Spencer. Just for nostalgic reasons she told me." says Emily.

"Oh, okay. Nice." says Paige.

Emily open a present, bigger than all the others.

It is from Aria and it is a pink electric guitar.

"Oh my gosh! An electric guitar...so sweet." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I had no idea you can play guitar too." says Paige.

"Because I can not. Aria probably thinks I'll be able to learn." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige open a present and it is a pink plushie dog from Hanna.

"So cute!" says Paige with a bright smile.

Emily open the present from her cousin.

It is...

...a collection of more than 20 rare Beyonce CDs.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

Paige open a present. It is a blue gym bag.

The next day.

Emily sit in her big cozy soft chair, reading a sweet christmas novel and eating some christmas chocolates.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Emily with a cute smile.

Emily wear the christmas sweater that Paige's mom made and baggy black sweatpants.

"Awww!" says Emily as she put a chocolate in her mouth.

Paige enter the room.

"Em, who's turn is it to cook dinner today?" says Paige.

"Yours, babe." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

"If you want to, I can take care of it instead." says Emily.

"No problem, let me do it." says Paige. "I'm not as good as you, but I can cook some things."

"Alright, Paige." says Emily.

"So, heard from Alison?" says Paige.

"Yeah, she sent me a txt and told me that she's in Paris and has found a place for the French branch of her fashion design company." says Emily.

"That's cool." says Paige.

"It truly is." says Emily.

"Oh, yeah!" says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Here! Catch!" says Emily as she grab a chocolate and throw it to Paige who catch it in her mouth, just like Emily knew she would.

"Thanks, babe." says Paige.

"You're such a funny girl." says Emily.

"So are you." says Paige.

Emily put down her book on the small table next to her, stand up and says "Dance with me, Paige McCullers my awesome beauty."

"As you wish, Emily Fields. I can dance with you a bit." says Paige.

Paige put a random CD into the stereo and press play.

The songs that starts happen to be a slow romantic song. So perfect to dance to.

Emily gently pull Paige close and then they begin to dance.

"You have amazing eyes." says Paige.

"Awww! Thank you." says Emily.

4 minutes later the song ends and a hard metal song starts instead.

Emily switch off the stereo.

"Opsss! That is what I work out to." says Paige.

"Didn't know you like manly music." says Emily.

"I don't...only when I work out." says Paige.

"Alright. Need to use little swimstar's room. Back in a few." says Emily.

Paige giggle a bit at Emily's cute sense of humor.

Paige eat a couple chocolates.

Paige plop down casually on the cozy couch.

She grab a fashion magazine that is on the table and slowly flip through it.

In the magazine is an article with the headline 'Young awesome fashion designer Alison DiLaurentis of DiLaurentis Amorita and Luxury Fashion plans to open branch in France'.

Paige eat one more chocolate.

"Save some for me. No, me is kidding. Eat as many as you love to." says Emily as she return from the bathroom.

"Em, you're awesome." says Paige. "Did you read this? There's an article about Ali in here..."

"Yeah, I've read it." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Please get started on dinner. I'm kinda hungry." says Emily.

"Sure, Em." says Paige.

"Don't tell me what you're gonna cook. I want a sweet little surprise." says Emily.

"As you wish, Miss Queen of the World." says Paige as she walk into the kitchen and clsoe the door.

Emily sit back in her chair and continues to read her book.

In the kitchen.

"Hmm, let's see...what should I cook?" mumbles Paige.

She open the fridge and sees a pack of bacon.

"Of course...bacon pie." says Paige.

Paige starts to make bacon pie.

"La, la, la...me is dating Emily. Sooo sweet." sings Paige.

Emily is happy.

She feel too warm so she takes off the sweater and wear only the black Rosewood Sharks t-shirt she has underneath.

"Yay! Me is a nice person." says Emily.

An hour later, Paige come out from the kitchen.

She place the bacon pie on the living room table, along with 2 plates and spoons.

"Awww! You made bacon pie? So sweet." says a happy Emily.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's eat." says Paige.

Emily and Paige starts to eat.

"Very delicious!" says Emily. "And you claim to not be much of a housewife. This taste wonderful."

"I wasn't being a liar before. I am not a housewife. Bacon pie is one of few foods I can make." says Paige.

"Alright. It's okay. I love you even though you only have minimum housewife skills, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says a happy Paige.

2 weeks later.

Emily undecorate the apartment, putting away all the christmas stuff.

"Okay. Back to normal days." says Emily as she grab the christmas-themed plushie bear and put it in a box among some of the other christmas items.

She then grab the custom-made Barbie dolls and put them in the box as well.

She also remove all the cristmas balls from the tree.

Later, she and Paige cuddle up among Emily's old plushies on the couch.

"Paige, I will go back to the army base on Monday." says Emily.

"It's okay. I understand. At least I got to spend christmas and new years with you." says Paige.

"Yeah. It was wonderful and sweet." says Emily.

"Very sweet, yeah." says Paige with a cute smile.

Emily hold one of the teddy bears close in a hug.

The teddy bear says 'Love you beary much.' in pink letters on its tummy.

"Em, where does all these custom plush bears come from?" says Paige.

"Mom used to order them from a store in Florida and give them to me for birthdays, christmas or when I did well at swimming and such." says Emily.

"Awww! That's sooo cute." says Paige.

"Yeah. Unfortunately the store no longer exist." says Emily.

"Too bad." says Paige.

"Indeed. I wish I could order a plushie bear from there and give it to you." says Emily.

"That would have been sweet." says Paige.

"Hmmm...you can have...this plushie bear." says Emily as she grab a plushie bear that says 'Be beary sweet.' in pink letters on its tummy and gives it to Paige.

"Awww! Thanks. Such a cute plushie." says Paige. "I promise to take good care of him."

"No problem. He's yours." says Emily.

"Cute! His name will be...Softy." says Paige.

"That's an adorable name." says Emily.

"Yup." says Paige.

4 days later.

"See you on my next leave." says Emily as she zip up her army jumpsuit.

Emily place her bags in her car.

"Don forget me, Em." says Paige, making a tiny joke.

"No risk of that, babe. I love you sooo much." says Emily.

Emily gives Paige a kiss.

"Have fun." says Paige.

"Thank you." says Emily as she get into her car.

Paige cry a bit as Emily's car drive off into the sunrise.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, Em..." says Paige.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
